


the flower shop next door

by elizabethh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethh/pseuds/elizabethh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when pining neighbors the florist Steve Rogers and the tatoo artist Bucky Barnes finally meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the flower shop next door

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is my first fic and i dont even know if it's any good, so if ya'll want more, then please let me know!

At 9:00 a.m, Bucky Barnes flipped the sign on the door of his tattoo parlor from closed to open. He lingered, staring out of the one-way glass, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde boy that ran the flower shop next door. It was a daily routine for the artist to take a moment to admire the florist. His bright blue eyes, his perfectly styled hair, his flawless wardrobe draping over his thin frame, everything about him drove Bucky crazy. He never failed to make Bucky’s tattooed heart flutter. When the florist disappeared from view, Bucky sat down at his table to work on some sketches for his clients. He sat pencil in hand, madly sketching out an arrow for his first client of the day, Clint. When he was happy with the result, he began to convert the drawing into a stencil for the tattoo. After about an hour of work he finished up and, the door jingled, alerting Bucky to a customer. He looked up, expecting Clint, but instead he saw the blonde boy. He felt himself heat up all over; he was sure his face was bright red. The florist smiled at Bucky and gave him a small, shy wave. 

“Hi,” He began quietly, his voice made Bucky shiver with excitement. “I’m Steve. I’d, uh, I’d like to get my first tattoo.” He got more and more confident as the sentence went on. Steve was incredibly nervous, not just because of the tattoo. The brunette tattoo artist walked past his shop every day on his lunch break, and every day, Steve stopped what he was doing just to admire him. He was muscular, but with a thin frame, he had tattoos all over his arms, accented by the leather clothing he wore, the sides of his hair were cut short, accenting the disheveled mess on top of his head, everything about him just made Steve’s heart pound. 

“H-hi,” Bucky stuttered. “I’m Bucky.” Bucky extended his hand to Steve who shook it with a smile. “Why don’t we sit down?” Bucky suggested, pulling out the chair across from his and motioning for Steve to sit. Steve did, surprised at how gentlemanly Bucky was. “So,” Bucky began, “what are you thinking?” Bucky was desperately trying to keep his cool. He never imagined Steve would be in his tattoo parlor. Steve finished taking a sip of his Starbucks and took a breath.   
“I was thinking a stag, on the inside of my left forearm.” Steve said.   
“I could totally see that.” Bucky encouraged. Even though he was excited for the tattoo, knowing that he would be doing it on Steve made it 100 times better. “Maybe in black in white with a vintage looking frame and some pink roses behind it, but only if you want.” He exclaimed while roughly sketching out a shape on some lined paper.   
“That sounds amazing!” Steve exclaimed, seemingly unable to contain his excitement. Bucky grinned.   
“So, when do you want to get this done?” Bucky asked, forcing himself to keep the first meeting strictly professional; it was so hard.   
“I was thinking today, when I get off of work at about 7:00-ish, if that’s okay.” Steve bit his lip, causing Bucky to lose it.   
“Of course! That’s perfect.” He blurted out. “But, it may take a while; we could be here until 10:00 or later, depending on how long the shading takes.   
“I’m fine with that if you are.” Steve replied eagerly. He glanced over at the clock. “Crap! I’ve got to go. My break’s almost over! It’s been great meeting with you, see you tonight, Bucky.” He got up and hurried to the door. Bucky barely had time to get the goofy smile Steve gave him off of his face before his first customer of the day came in. 

“Bucky!” Clint exclaimed when he saw his friend at his desk.   
“Clint.” Bucky smiled, pulling the tattooed blonde into a quick hug. “You ready man?” He asked the repeat offender. Clint pulled a ‘you’re kidding me, right?’ face at Bucky who laughed. He walked to the back of the small shop and plopped down in the chair. Bucky brought the stencil of the arrow that he had been working on to Clint.   
“Perfect, Buck, as always. I love it” He said. Bucky laughed and smiled at the complement. He was one of the best tattoo artists in New York, he was just undiscovered. He stenciled the arrow onto Clint’s calve, and got to work and completed the tattoo while listening to Clint talk about how amazing his girlfriend was. Clint worked as a private bodyguard, and on his last gig; he met a Russian ballerina named Natasha Romanoff. He kept gushing about how in love they were and how she had a friend who Bucky would love. Bucky didn’t want to say anything, for fear of losing his friend, but he had known he was gay for three years before he saw Steve for the first time. He came so close to just coming out to Clint, but he finished the tattoo before he could. Bucky finished up the tattoo and wrapped it.   
“Thanks, man.” Clint said, giving Bucky a hug goodbye.   
“Anytime, dude.” Bucky shouted as Clint exited the shop. Bucky cleaned up his station and prepped all of the supplies for Steve’s appointment later. He looked at the clock. It was passed lunch. He grabbed his bag and keys and walked to the café 4 doors down just like every other day. He ordered his usual, a large black coffee and a roast beef sandwich with mayo. He sat at his small table in the back while eating his lunch and drawing out idea after idea for Steve’s tattoo. It had to be perfect. When he finished his sandwich, he got a refill on coffee, it was going to be a late night, and he was in no rush to get back to the shop. He kept sketching and sketching until he had 6 perfect designs for Steve to choose from. Bucky’s text tone chimed, and when he pulled out his phone, he noticed that it was already past 4:00. He hastily grabbed his papers and drink. He wanted to clean up, both himself and the studio, before Steve arrived.   
He sprinted back to the shop. The first thing he did was close up shop. He put away his pencils and extra sketches, He cleared off the tables and chairs and made it appear that he didn’t keep it a total pigsty. He put his paints away, but left the palette near the wet canvas depicting cantering arabians. One could claim he was attempting to show off, but Bucky Barnes would deny that to his grave. When he was satisfied, he stripped, throwing on a fresh pair of black skinny jeans and a black v-neck. He put on some deodorant and cologne and then he brushed his teeth. 

He was ready.


End file.
